Tenkai Renegades
Tenkai Renagades is a fanfiction story written by Productions ShadowKnight49 Productions on the portal fanfiction.net. it was published january 20, 2014 Overview As the Tenkai Knights grow stronger, Vilius grows impatient. He finally hires an army of renegades, which have three elemental warriors themselves. The Knights will have to ally themselves with the King Knight, or else Earth and Quarton shall fall into oblivion. Story Chapter 1: "Tenkai Knights!" Beag shouted, relieved. "You are here! And I see you have brought Dromus and Venetta with you!" "Yeah, yeah Beag." Tributon said impatiently. "Just cut to the chase." "Well then. My men are fighting some corrupted, but they aren't recognizable." "Done." Venetta said. "Proably just some typical boys." "Then let's get them!" Bravenwolf shouted. The sure enough, three enemies were easily defeating Corekai after Corekai. One had thin black armor displaying a wolf's face. His head was shaped like a hood. His shield and scythe were black. Another had thick orange armor with a cobra's face. His head was like a flame with three silts for eyes like Granox, but red. His shield and trident were orange. The last one had heavy purple armor with a scorpion's face. His face was head was like a normal corrupted's but with one red eye. His shield and mace were purple. The black one noticed the Tenkai Knights and laughed, saying, "Hey look! It's the pipsqueaks!" The other two laughed. Volorn stepped back and shouted, "Wh... Who are you calling a pipsqueak?" They stopped laughing. The black one dissapeared and teleported in Volorn's face. "You." the black one growled. Lydendor yelled, "Who are you guys anyway?" "I'm Darkoid." the black one said. "Firecorn." the orange one grunted. "Deadclops." the purple one shouted. "Darkoid, Firecorn, and Deadclops." Dromus repeated. "Never heard of you." "When the day comes, Tenkai Knights, you're going to wish you hadn't even seen us." Deadclops said. "Lord Vilius needs us back." The three dissapeared, and Venetta shook her head, saying, "Typical boys..." Chapter 2: Moving Again After the whole incedent with the three strangers, they never appeared again for three years. And by then, something bad happened. Something terrible. Ceylan, Toxsa, Chooki, Gen, and Beni were at their old hangout spot, the playground. It was perfect as no one was ever there. That way, they can privately talk about Quarton. Ceylan was the first to notice that Guren was just walking there, not even rushing. Ceylan always remembered how Guren would always come shouting, "Hey, guys!" Today, Guren didn't seem to notice them. He took his time getting there. His eyes were downcast. Toxsa aked Guren, "Hey dude. What's up?" Guren, not looking up, said, "I'm moving to America." (AN: Because it's anime, I assume the TKs live in Japan or something.) He looked up and said, "I'm not coming back." Ceylan's mouth hung open. Toxsa let out a gasp. Chooki and Gen looked genuinley sad. Beni looked up. "Look guys, unless a miracle happens, I trust you guys can protect Quarton." Ceylan came up and clapped Guren on the shoulder. He said, "Don't worry man. We got this." Toxsa followed suit and said, "It'll be easy as level one on Doomsploder!" (AN: Doomsploder=DOOM) "We'll take the game." Chooki added. Gen just smiled and said, "Good luck out there." Guren smiled and said, "Thanks guys." He looked at Beni, expecting her to say something. Beni just said, "What they said." Warm and fuzzy. Guren thought. He thanked his friends and went home. He packed up. He didn't want to leave, yet he had to. "Ain't you lucky, Max." he said to his cat. "Meow." At Vilius' fortress "I PAY YOU FOR YOUR HELP, YET YOU THREE DO NOTHING!" Vilius yelled at the three renegades. Deadclops snorted and said, "We have... things to do." "Like what?!" Darkoid replied, "Trying to get elemental." "Which we are." Firecorn finished. "Good." Vilius said. "You'd better be, and your renegades better be ready to fight." Chapter 3: Return "Dashville Junior High." Guren sighed as he walked into his new school. The new school was like his old one, but this time, there was no one familiar. Guren could recall his other first day, but something else happened when he was introduced. "Welcome Guren Nash to our school class." Ms. Cheerilee said to her students. "Welcome, Guren." the students said in unison. Guren waited for that Ceylan to throw a piece of paper or something. But nothing happened. In that case, the new boy just took his seat. On Quarton The Corrupted had come to attack, and the Tenkai Knights-minus Bravenwolf-came to stop them with their new elemental powers. "Look who it is." Tributon said to is friends. "It's Bucket Head." Sure enough, Granox was leading the army. The Corrupted abruptly stopped, and a figure tried to wedge its way through. "Who could that be?" Dromus asked, his sword pointed at the strange Corrupted member. "You haven't seen me for awhile, huh, Knights?" It was a figure they didn't see for years. Deadclops. This time, he had wings. They looked like it was made of bones. His mace was bigger and his shield much larger. His Corrupted head was much spikier. It seemed familiar. Valorn stared at the renegade and asked, "Dude, are you a... a... did you get elemental?" "Yes indeed, Valorn." Deadclops replied. "For I am... DEADCLOPS TENKAI DEATHBLIZZARD!" "This won't be any home run." Lydendor muttered. Earth, two hours later Guren was unpacking his belongings. Since his dad was on a night shift, he was alone with Max. Out of nowhere, his watch-phone called. The caller was Beni, which was strange. He answered the call. "Heeelllooooo Guurreennnn~" Beni said in an unusually friendly voice. "Whatcha doin'?" "Uh, unpacking?" Guren replied nervously. "WELL, WHILE YOU'RE GETTING YOUR STUPID HOUSE READY, WE'VE FOUGHT SOMEONE NAMED DEADCLOPS!" "What?" Guren could hear Ceylan say something, but it was a bit muffled. Beni sighed on her line, and said calmer, "Deadclops, the old renegade, attacked. This time, he was 'Tenkai DeathBlizzard'. He had us beat, but he 'got tired' and left with his Corrupted." "Oh." was all Guren could say. "DON'T 'OH' ME YOU LITTLE-" Ceylan said something again. "Ok, we'll try to fight him the best we can. Unless you can get here, the best you can do is just pray the other two don't show up." "I will. Good luck." Guren replied. "Tell Max I said hi." Beni hung up. Guren sighed and resumed unpacking. The Next Day Guren just sat on one of the benches in this city's park. He didn't like his new school one bit. He became aware a boy was sitting next to him. The boy was about his age, but with orange hair that was sticking up everywhere, and his skin was lighter than Guren's. He wore an orange hoodie, jean pants, and sneakers. "Hi." he said in a rough voice. "Hi." Guren replied. "So your B-Guren?" "Yes. Why did you say b but stop?" "You reminded me of another noob." "Ok." Why do I think that's not what he meant? "So, uh, bye." the boy said. He left, and kind of shook. Guren knew he had to back to Quarton, but he didn't know how. He looked at his Core Brick, which flashed slowly. Guren stood off the bench and walked north. The Brick glowed faster. Guren followed the Brick's flashing. He felt it was important, so he followed it. Chapter 4: Koko ou "Now what?" Ceylan asked his friends. "Without Guren, we have no idea what to do next." Toxsa and Chooki shrugged. Gen just muttered to himself. Beni was just texting. The five were in Mr. White's shop. Mr. White himself was helping a customer. "Man, it's as hard as getting a master wizard staff in DoomSploder 5." Toxsa commented. "Like getting a field shot." Chooki added. Beni looked up from her watch-phone. She said, "We can't just wait. We have to find out what is happening." "What do you mean?" Ceylan asked. "We have to figure out how Deadclops became elemental. Or if the other two did too." "When'd you come up with that?" Toxsa questioned. Beni shrugged and said, "I didn't. I was asking Guren what to do." "So, what's he doing now?" "He wouldn't tell me." "Wait." Gen interrupted. "YOU asked that?" "Yes." Beni looked at her friend's grinning faces. "What?" "Nothing." Ceylan replied. "Come on." Gen said. "Let's go already." Quarton The Knights made it to Quarton to find Bravenwolf standing in front of them. Dromus took a step back and asked, "Bravenwolf?" Bravenwolf whooped and said, "Yep, I'm totally here! I found a portal in my new town!" Without words, Venetta tackled Bravenwolf with a hug. Bravenwolf, nervous, asked, "Venetta? What are you doing?" Venetta pulled away abruptly and brushed herself off. "Nothing." Tributon, Valorn, and Lydendor held in their laughs. "We should get a move on." Dromus said simply. Within, however, he was smiling. As the six searched Quarton, Dromus asked his doppelganger, "So, you found a portal?" "Yes." Bravenwolf answered. "My Core Brick flashed and I followed as it flashed faster. Suddenly, I was in a sewer with a portal. I put my Brick in and- Ta-da!" Dromus just said, "That's not right." Five hours later, the six noticed smoke in the air. "Is that smoke?" Valorn asked. The six snuck around the cube pillars, and there they found it. It was a camp, filled with a mix of Corrupted and Corekai. Two tanks sat on the outside. The new Deadclops stood at the fire, with two familiar but different figures. Firecorn was much bulkier, and his trident was longer with bigger spikes. His shield was fatter and thicker. His wings were flames and his body was-again- thicker. The cobra's mouth was hung open. Most terrifying, was Darkoid. His hood now had horns. His scythe radiated death and was longer and sharper. His shield was now like a skull. His wings were shadows and his wolf face chestplate looked angier than ever. "They're all elemental" Tributon whispered. "WE HAVE TO TAKE THEM OUT FAST!" Valorn shouted. Darkoid turned and chuckled. "We have guests." He swung his scythe, creating a pure black wave of darkness. The attack barely missed the Knights. "Get them!" The renegades grabbed spears, guns, and shields. Two got in their tanks, reeving the engines. Firecorn flew in the air. Deadclops raised his mace. "You idiot!" Venetta scolded Valorn. "Come on! We have to get away!" Lydendor yelled over the noise. Lasers started to shoot in their direction, and too many to take care of. The Knights ran away from the renegades, and that saved them. The ball of Deadclops' mace started spinning in all directions, and lasers shot in the Knights' direction. "Oh, shoot." Tributon muttered. Then he appeared. A Quartonian, likely in titan form, landed in front of them. It was all the colors knows, all swirling on his body. Its colossal shield was rectangular, blocking all shots. Its helmet was shaped like a crown, with a face of seriousness, but with kindness. Strapped to Its back was a giant longsword, like a zanbato. Its shoulderpads were like shields, and its chestplate was like a horse. The Quartonian put the shield away and pulled out the zanbato. "Hello, my friends." he said to everyone. "I am Koko ou, the rainbow Knight. I am here to protect the Tenkai Knights." He looked at the Knights and said, "Turn!" He swung the zanbato, and Bravenwolf couldn't see what happened. When he turned, the renegades and Koko ou were gone. "What... just happened?" he asked. Earth He got out of the sewer. He got on the wheelchair and rode away, so he couldn't be seen. Chapter 5: arthur Guren walked across the hallways in his school, sudden yelling came from behind him. He turned to see what the ruckus was. A boy his age, on a wheelchair, was being hassled by a group of three bullies. The victim had poofy black hair, square glasses, and somewhat dark skin. He wore a shirt portraying stickmen playing video games. He also wore shorts and sneakers. He was also noticably skinny. One of the boys was the one Guren talked to on the bench. The other two... One was bulky and had purple hair, black eyes, and dark skin. He wore a t-shirt, pants, and combat boots. The last one, most likely the leader, wore a hoodie, but the hood pulled over his face. The hoodie was black, and showed a skull on the hood. You couldn't see a piece of flesh, as his hands were also covered by black gloves. He also wore black pants and combat boots. His bulk was impossible to see. "Hey, cut it out!" the wheelchair boy said. "Why should we?" the purple one asked. The orange one pushed a stack of books the wheelchair boy had on his lap to the floor. The three laughed and left. "Freak." the black one said. The wheelchair boy tried to reach for the books without avail. "Oh." He looked down glumly, but when he looked up, he saw that Guren had the books in a straight stack. "Now what?" the wheelchair boy asked angrily. Guren just shrugged and said, "Just trying to be friendly, y'know?" The wheelchair boy relaxed and sighed. "Name's Arthur." "Guren." Guren helped carry Arthur's books for him. "So, why were those guys messing with you?" Guren asked Arthur. Arthur sighed and said, "Because I have Asperger's Syndrome. And I'm known for being a nerd." Guren smiled and said, "Nothing wrong with that. Me and my friends back at Benham City think that makes people special." Arthur grinned. Benham "So, uh, now what?" Ceylan asked the others. The five were back at Mister White's, and this time with the shopkeeper to give them advice. Mister White cleared his throat and said, "Somethimes, the bird has to watch the worm first before catching it." "Now, what does that mean?" Toxsa asked. Gen cleared his throat and said, "We have to spy on those renegades." With the silence following, they all could hear Beni finish her call. "Wow, really? Awesome. Love ya. Bye." Everyone looked at her. "What?" beni snapped. Ceylan, Toxsa, and Chooki tried to keep in their laughs, but just let it out. Gen chuckled to himself. "WHAT?" Beni asked again. "Nothing." Ceylan lied, and burst out laughing again. Beni, who got the gist, said, "I was joking. I didn't really mean it guys." "Right." Gen said. The other three howled with laughter. Beni's face got red as she said, "I... I was just... checking how he was doing." The three stopped laughing. Chooki asked, "So, how's he doing?" Beni sighed and said, "He just met a boy named Arthur. Says they're good friends. Not in your way though, Ceylan." Ceylan sighed in relief. "He got any new girlfriends?" Toxsa asked. "Oh, you little-" Beni started.